everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Selena Elfman
'''Selena Elfman '''is a 2017-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of an elf from the Enchanted Forest. She wants to write her own destiny like Raven Queen and she chose to be a Neutral because she doesn't come from a fairy tale and doesn't like being a Royal, Rebel or Roybel~ Character Personality She is a very adventurous girl who thinks that she can write her own destiny. She likes to think about positive things and likes making weird sounds. She is also known for her beauty in Ever After High. She likes going for adventures and turns out that she is very active and cheerful! She is not scared of anything and she is also a night owl. She is also very naive and has very little knowledge of the Fairy World. Appearance Selena has bright skin and hazel eyes. She wears pink lipstick and pink makeup. She has long, straight copper hair which is seen in low pigtails. She has a little bracelet with leaf designs and small leaf-shaped earrings. She normally wears boots as she loves adventuring and thinks that boots are the best for adventuring. Selena can usually be seen wearing shades of green tops with jackets and she loves wearing jeans. Interest Her favorite things are going for an adventure and roaming around the Enchanted Forest. She usually goes for adventures to Wonderland and Oz. She also likes to go to the Dark Forest. She also knows how to dance elf dance. Fairy Tale I am going to write my own fairy tale! Relationships Family She is the daughter of an elf from the Enchanted Forest. She has two younger sisters. She tells only that much about her family. Friends Pussy Boots - She always steals away all my money as she is the daughter of Puss in Boots~ She also has a really kind heart but she is also very mischievous! She goes with me to the Tower Hair Salon on weekends and we both are also friends from childhood. Luna Dwarf - Luna can be quite funny at times. She also lived in the Enchanted Woods like me but she has a fairy tale~ She is a night owl just like me and we are always making people laugh and enjoy life~ Pepper Boots - She is just like her younger sister, taking away all my money! She can be very confident at times and she often comes with me to my adventures. Timber Wolf - Timber and I are good friends and I love how she plays sports! She is the most loyal girl in Ever After High for me~ Pet She has a bunny named Avery. Romance Still waiting for my dream guy~ Portrayals In English Selena 's voice would be done by Emma Watson. Emma-watson-doesnt-care-if-you-call-her-a-feminazi-01.jpg Trivia * She is 172cm tall. * Her zodiac sign is Cancer. * Her hobbies are drawing and gardening. * Her favorite colors are green and yellow. * Her favorite things are going for adventures and elf dancing. * Her favorite food is all kind of berries. * She can speak Japanese and Russian. * She can play the bass. * She dislikes being in tight places. Gallery Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Characters